A wide variety of medical devices, for example, guidewires and catheters, have been developed for intravascular use. Some such devices are compound or composite devices that include multiple portions coupled together. A number of such different medical devices and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical device structures and assemblies.